Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala
" - }} Monarch Gala is the second part of Act 3 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 8:36PM. Plot Story Jack continues through the facilities and finds his way into the garage. Unfortunately, as he makes his way through, the stutter collapses and is spotted by numerous Monarch troops which he takes out, but the alarms are sounded. He makes his way towards a booth to turn off the alarms, but is attacked by an armored troop which he swiftly takes out. As he takes out the alarms, Beth Wilder contacts Jack to let him know that he has spotted Sofia Amaral and to get to the party. As he makes his way out of the garage, Clarice Ogawa over the radio asks where Jack is, and Beth throws them off by giving them false whereabouts. During this, time continues to stutter, and Jack gets close to a security checkpoint, where he notices a chronon dampener being guarded by numerous troops, which he takes out and destroys. Jack finds his way to Monarch mansion and makes his way through the party whilst time remains stuttered at 8:41PM. |-|Business= Clairce notes that Serene's speech to the gala attendees had been successful in reassuring Monarch's control. Jack remarked that Monarch's "wine and cheese crowd" were too preoccupied with the comforts of their "soiree" to care that the world was falling apart. |-|Personal= Clarice tells Jack through the interview that she believed it was Beth that shot at Martin Hatch during his speech, but Jack explains that it wasn't, and believes that Hatch got somebody else to do it to make him "look like a target". Jack finds Beth frozen in the stutter, and holds onto her arm and brings her into the stutter. He hands her the harness, which would allow her to not be affected by future stutters. Beth and Jack head to the back of the mansion to find Amaral, and explains that there is a boat outside the mansion that they can take her away in. As they reach her room, a drone can be seen beginning to crash into the room, so the two break in to get her out. Jack pulls her into the stutter, and tells her to come with him and Beth, but is reluctant, though Jack holds his gun out to give her the impression that she does not have a choice. The stutter begins to collapse, and they run out of the room where it explodes in the room. After the stutter collapses, the three are shot at by Monarch troops. Beth takes Amaral to the boat as Jack fights off the troops. In order for the boat to get out of the mansion, Jack has to use the gate controls. He fights his way there, where Beth and Amaral make their escape. Jack tells them that he will meet up with them later, and continues to fight through more troops. Jack makes his way to the valet key box at 8:58PM, and finds keys to a Ferrari, and makes his escape from Monarch mansion as he is shot at by more troops. Gameplay Narrative Objects :PENDING Chronon Sources :PENDING Intel :PENDING Quantum Ripple *A Quantum Ripple can be found in the garage, where a audio book will be played over Monarch's radio and cannot be turned off until somebody finds the source. Continuity *In "Deception", the third episode of TV series, Hatch will enter the lab where Dr. Kim is located and will hear the erotic play playing over the speakers. References to Remedy Entertainment games :PENDING Trivia *The scene wherein Jack rescues Sofia from the stutter is a recreation of the E3 2013 trailer. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break - Act 3 Part 2 Walkthrough - Monarch Gala (Hard Difficulty)|Business Choice Quantum Break - Act 3 Part 2 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery Category:Act 3